


Love Potion

by TayTayCap93



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: Tyki found a love potion and plans to use it on the man he desires.





	Love Potion

A thousand years ago a powerful warlock known as The Millennium Earl created many potions including the love potion. One day a woman named Eliade Stole and used it on a wealthy man named Arystar Krory The Third in order to marry and gain his wealth.

 

She murdered the man but didn’t get a chance to use and enjoy the riches. The days after Krory’s funeral the Earl found and murdered her. He wanted to prevent anyone else from using his potions without permission. In order to accomplish this he locked his potions in a chest.

 

Present Day

 

A young man named Tyki Mikk is at home with his cousin Road Camelot on during a Saturday afternoon when he received a large package from the mailman.

 

As soon as the mailman left they opened the large, wooden box. What they found was an old chest and one key. “Who would send you this crud?”

 

“It must be from Aunt Lulu Belle. She’s been finding many treasures that use to belong to our ancestors.”

 

“Let’s open it!” Tyki unlocked and opened the chest only to find many small bottles filled with liquid and two notes.

 

“Aww I was hoping for gold, diamonds, or jewelry. All we got is nothing but junk.”

 

“We? You mean ‘me’. I have to deal with this shit. Lets see what this letter says.”

 

_Dear Beloved Decedents,_

_What leave you with this chest are all the potions I’ve made and sold to many people before my death. Please use them as you please but be careful they’re powerful and can be very harmful. I provided a list of all the potions and directions for their use._

_One of your relatives The Millennium Earl_

“I remember Aunt Lulu Belle mentioning rumors about one of our ancestors being a warlock.” Road commented. Tyki looked at the list of potions. One of them caught his eye, which was the love potion.

 

_Love Potion- One sip per day makes a person have desire for the first person they see. Two sips per day makes a person fall in love with the first person they see. Three sips per day makes a person obsessive over the first person they see first._

Tyki has an idea of whom he wants to use the potion on. One of his co-workers Yu Kanda. It’s been two years since Lavi, his boyfriend, died in a car crash. Like a gentleman he waited a year to ask Kanda out

 

When he did ask the widower on a date he was rejected. Tyki didn’t want to show or admit it but the rejection hurt his pride. He kept trying to woo him but nothing worked.

 

‘Giving him a sip wouldn’t hurt.’ He thought as he gaze was on the small bottle. A plan to get Kanda to have a sip was being formulated.

 

* * *

Kanda was a bar with his friend Lenalee until she met a man and went to his hotel room. He decided to head home for the night, tired of being hit on by both women and men.

 

On his way he ran into Tyki. “What would you be doing at this hour?”

 

“Heading home.” Kanda answered.

 

“It’s only ten, perhaps something to drink before you end your evening?” Before Kanda could answer he felt a sharp poke on his arm. In thirty seconds the blue-headed man wasn’t himself, he grabbed Tyki’s collar and started kissing him.

 

Tyki kissed him back; wrapping his arms around his waist and leading his prey to the back door of the hotel he was staying at for the evening. Before they went in Tyki gave a thumbs up to a relative who gave Kanda the right amount of the love potion through a very small hypodermic needle.

* * *

 

They were in his room, which wasn’t very big nor did it have a lot of in it, just a king sized bed, an empty closet, a tall golden lamp, and one oak dresser. The walls are pale blue with white trimming.

 

Tyki stripped Kanda of all his cloths before laying him on the bed. He ravished his body with gentle touches and kisses. The sound of Kanda’s heavy breathing and moaning was enjoyable for Tyki.

 

‘You’re finally mine Yu Kanda.’ Tyki thought as he made him sit in between his legs and stroked his cock. He couldn’t stand seeing Lavi with Kanda. The sight angered him to a point where he developed jealousy over him.

 

Kanda yelped and flinched when he felt teethe on his neck. “You’re very sensitive, Kanda. Is it because it’s been a while since you’ve been played with?” He came in his hand. “That was quicker than I thought it be but I guess my question has been answered.” Tyki licked a small amount and whipped his hand clean with a cloth. He leaned Kanda against the bed pot. As he stripped himself of his own cloths, Kanda panted heavily.

 

Once Tyki was done undressing he grabs a bottle of lube and puts the right amount on his fingers before stretching him wide for his own hard cock. Kanda groaned when he stopped to put lube on his cock. He thrusts it into him in hastened pace, not waiting for to adjust. Kanda grips the sheets and shuts his eyes tightly.Tyki whispered sweet nothings in his ear for a moment before they came at the same.They both clasped onto the bed; Kanda passed out cold and Tyki wrapped his arms around his waist closing the space between them.

 


End file.
